onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hie Hie no Mi
, Chilly-Chilly Fruit (Viz manga) |meaning = Chilly |first = Chapter 303; Episode 225 |type = Logia |user = Kuzan }} The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a . It was eaten by Kuzan, better known as former Admiral Aokiji. Etymology * means "feeling chilly/cold" in Japanese. *In the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit (not to be confused with the Samu Samu no Mi, also called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit by Viz). *In the English dub it’s called the Ice-Ice Fruit referencing the elemental power of the fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a frozen wasteland. This fruit is a superior power compared to that of the Yuki Yuki no Mi, as ice is a superior freezing agent to snow. While other Logia fruits give their users the ability to dissipate out of harm's way by turning into their respective elements, it is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia fruits that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can with their fluid bodies. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. It's also apparent that the user can control the ice in his body to mold it and change its shape, as seen when Kuzan formed a hole in his chest before Whitebeard stabbed through Kuzan with his bisento, allowing Kuzan to avoid contact with the Haki-infused weapon. The user can instantly freeze anything that comes in contact with them, whether the user grabs onto the foe or the foe makes contact with the user's body. If the frozen area is not treated properly and immediately, then the resultant frostbitten areas will suffer permanent tissue damage. If a body is frozen entirely, the victim can survive for a certain period of time, and can be saved if thawed out carefully, but will be left in a very brittle form that will result in instant death if shattered. In order to thaw properly, the victim's body must generate heat internally, by putting low-temperature water onto it continuously until defrosted, and then massage the frozen area; if external heat is applied, it will cause the frozen tissues to crack. Kuzan has resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, being able to move around in cold environments with barely any protection. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's earthquake abilities, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target; the vibrations from the Gura Gura no Mi also shattered the ice and kept Whitebeard from being frozen solid. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Kuzan in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days straight. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to be in physical contact with his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan has found ways to extend his combat range, such as creating ice spears or ice tridents. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Kuzan, is for combat. With the immense power over ice, Kuzan can create ice weaponry or freeze his opponents with physical contact. He can create enough ice to freeze a giant, a Sea King, and convert a massive amount of sea water into a gigantic iceburg within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi. His main style of combat is to use his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, whether by touching them directly or with extensions of ice pillars. His other main style is to create weapons of ice to spear his opponents, to compensate his otherwise necessary direct contact. He can also use ice to cause discomfort to his opponents. Another usage of his ice that Kuzan demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to walk across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. After losing his left leg to Sakazuki in their battle for the position for Fleet Admiral, Kuzan used this fruit's powers to create a prosthetic leg out of ice. Attacks * |Aisu Eiji|literally meaning "Glacial Epoch"}}: An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan is not limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. The literal kanji reading is "Hyouga Jidai", a Japanese four-kanji term for the ice age. * : Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan did not need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. * : Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. This ended up being the case for Jozu, whose right arm broke off at the shoulder upon falling over while completely frozen. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return to normal without any lasting repercussions. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. However, the ice can also be shattered from the inside out, as Donquixote Doflamingo almost immediately broke loose from being frozen. Though it was mentioned by Buffalo, that this was due to his heart not being frozen in the process. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. * |Aisu Burokku Paruchizan|literally meaning "Ice Mass: Two Thorn Pikes"}}: Kuzan creates several spears of ice by solidifying the cold air around him and then launches them at the enemy. When used against Saul, they were rather thin, and he only used two; against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Marineford, the spears were noticeably refined in make, and more numerous. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara. A "partisan" is a type of polearm that was used in medieval Europe. This is called Ice Block Phalanx in the FUNimation dub of Unlimited Adventure. The supposed literal reading of this would be "Aisu Kai/Katamari: Ryoutogehoko". * : Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. It was first seen being used against Saul. A "time capsule" is a container storing a selection of objects chosen as being typical of the present time, buried for discovery in the future. * |Aisu Bōru}}: Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. It was first seen against Whitebeard, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. In the FUNimation subs and dub, it keeps its original name. * |Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku|literally meaning "Ice Mass: Raving Pheasant Beak"}}: Arguably the source of Kuzan's epithet, Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out. It should be noted that in the manga, only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because Ace had already melted the head portion of the bird's form with his firewall. However, the pheasant was fully seen in the anime, as though Kuzan created a living pheasant out of ice, complete with flying. The VIZ Manga translates this as Ice Block: Pheasant Peck, while in the FUNimation dub it keeps its original name. The literal reading would be "Aisu Kai/Katamari: Boujishi". Non Canon Techniques Video Game Only Attacks * : Kuzan launches an ice dart at his opponent. This attack was shown and named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. * アバランシュ|Aisu Burokku: Abaranshu|literally meaning "Ice Mass: Avalanche"}}: Kuzan freezes water moisture from above into a giant block of ice, and then drops it down onto his target. This attack was shown and named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. * |Aisu Sutā}}: Kuzan leaps into the air and sends down a blizzard that freezes his opponents, then forms a wide-scale Partisan hailstorm to finish his opponents. This attack was shown and named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. The literal kanji reading would be "Hyousei". SBS Techniques * :When asked to draw the gender swiped admirals, Kuzan's female counterpart used this technique to make fake nails. Trivia *In the anime, when the devil fruit ability was first introduced, the ice was white. During the Battle of Marineford, the ice had more of a blue color to it, matching up to Kuzan's nickname ("Blue Pheasant"). However, the color was still somewhat whitish, which allowed Mr. 3 to use his wax to blend in with the ice, such as creating covers for Buggy and creating a clone of himself to fake being frozen along with the rest of his crew. *Unlike the other admirals, Kizaru, Akainu and Fujitora, who named all of their techniques in Japanese, Kuzan names his attacks in English instead. *According to a fan question, it is possible to make kakigōri (a shaved ice dessert) out of Kuzan, but eating it may cause him to take over from inside the stomach. References External Links *Ice – Wikipedia article on ice. *Freezing – Wikipedia article on freezing. *Ice Age – Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. *Time Capsule – Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. Site Navigation ca:Hie Hie no Mi es:Fruta Hie Hie it:Gelo Gelo id:Hie Hie no Mi fr:Hie Hie no Mi ru:Хиэ Хиэ но Ми pl:Zim-Zimnowoc Category:Logia